


Zombie Disease Outbreak

by Danger_Zone24



Series: QBM Story Archive [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Major Character/s Death, Multi, No happy endings, Sadness, Sickness, Zombies, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: Mallory has to decide what to do when faced with a tough decision.





	

He had to take the shot. But he couldn't. Why couldn't he? It was the best option out of ones he had.

 

He must do this, for all of them.

 

~~

 

They had been the last ones. The lucky last, untouched by the disease.

 

People had tried and failed to combat the ZDO. Every attempt to save humanity just seemed to intensify and worsen the disease, until there was nowhere in the world left untouched.

 

They had fought their way through the decaying city to Mi6 and made it to the presumed safety of the underground bunkers, before everything had gone to the next level of hell.

 

Q had been first to turn. It was heartbreaking to see his beautiful mind slip away from him, his beautiful voice turning into the wrong sort of grunts and moans. The hardest was seeing the last of his humanity slip out of his green eyes as they turned grey and bloody.

 

Neither he or James had had the heart to use the one bullet that they had left.

 

Selfish really, he thought. Wanting to cling to someone, hoping that somehow, someway, that it'd all work out, when they knew that there was no chance at all.

Not long after Q, James turned and it was just as heartbreaking. Once excellent reflexes turned sluggish and his underestimated mind slipped away from him just like Qs had. Blue eyes told him that they loved him, before the greyness and the blood took over once and for all.

 

He checked his gun again. Still only the one bullet.

 

What was he meant to do with one bullet?

 

Should he not use it, and watch over them until he himself turned?

 

Should he use it on himself, leaving them to the miserable zombiefied existence they now had and saving him from watching them suffer?

 

Should he try and line both of them up and end their misery, but leaving him with the guilt of what he had done?

 

It was unfair to have left them in this state for so long.

 

He'd have to let them go.

 

If he got the shot right though, maybe he'd be able to follow them through the darkness and meet them on the other side.

 

Turning around he lined up the shot. He closed his eyes even though his back was to them.

 

Hoping and praying that this worked, he pulled the trigger, as he felt them step up behind him.

 

Falling back into the darkness, he saw flashes of blue and green. Screams echoed through his head before silencing.

 

A soft smile played on his lips. They were free at last.

 

~~

 

Bright lights filled his vision, as he slowly blinked awake. A beeping sound came from his left.

 

Turning his head he saw a heart rate monitor and a very tired Tanner.

 

He looked around for James and Q, his gaze returning to Tanner questioningly when he didn't see them. He would've thought that they'd be here, especially in heaven.

Well, he hoped it was heaven anyway. Who knew they'd have a very Mi6 looking medical.

 

It dawned on him slowly. Something had gone wrong, horribly wrong.

 

He reached out his hand to grab Tanners, squeezing both the hand and his eyes tight as more memories came to him.

 

The Mi6 mole. The poison dart. How he got past the people who tried to hold him down. The poison kicking in.

 

Opening his eyes he looked at Tanner again, tears leaking from his eyes.

 

"I really shot them dead, didn't I?"


End file.
